


Sleep, little one

by katychan666



Series: A Fated Pair (Omegaverse) [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Again, Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But it's all worth it, I Tried, M/M, Omega!Magnus, Sleepless nights, There's fluff... a lot of it, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus' and Alec's daughter is keeping both of them awake during the nights. However, all of those sleepless nights are worth it after seeing their daughter's bright smile ^^





	Sleep, little one

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, who was I kidding, there's no way I'm ending these series any time soon, lol.  
> Anyway, I hope you're going to like it. It's shorter than usual, but sweet... i guess  
> Thanks to everyone who keeps supporting these series, it means a lot ^^  
> Also, there might be quite a lot of mistakes in here, but it's really late and I'm not in the mood to be proof-reading this ^^;

Alec groaned when he was awakened in the middle of the night, for the second time, his daughter crying again and he gritted his teeth. He rubbed his eyes and then looked to his right side, where Magnus was peacefully asleep. For a change, his Omega didn't hear Maddie's crying, but he wasn't surprised really. Magnus was completely out of it, completely exhausted since it was him that was usually waking up in the middle of the night. It wasn't because Alec didn't want to take care of their daughter, but Magnus was a light sleeper, which meant that everything woke him up sooner than Alec. The younger one, on the other hand thought, was a pretty heavy sleeper and he needed quite a lot to wake up. But, lately, he had found himself being more aware of his daughter's crying in the middle of the night and he was quickly up in the sitting position and he quieted down the baby monitor, so that Magnus wouldn't wake up.

Alec wrapped himself into a blanket when he was standing up and quietly left the bedroom, going into Maddie’s bedroom, which was just across the hallway and quickly switched on the light, knowing how much his daughter hated the dark. She had a lamp switched on next to her crib, but when she’d wake up in the middle of the night like that, it wasn’t enough. The Alpha pressed his lips together when he walked to the crib and his heart melted when he saw his two month year old daughter. Her little hands were clenched into fists and she was kicking and squirming in her crib, wanting to be picked up. Alec wasted no time and quickly leaned over the crib, carefully picking up his daughter and he pressed his lips against the baby’s forehead. That made the girl feel safe, Alec knew that, but her crying didn’t stop, so Alec started slowly walking up and down the bedroom, gently rocking his daughter in the process.

“Shh, daddy’s here,” whispered Alec, trying to calm her down. Hearing her father’s voice had quite an effect on the crying infant, so she quieted down a little bit, but tears were still present in her eyes and her lower lip started trembling again when Alec stopped talking. “Now, now, be a good girl and don’t cry again. We don’t want to wake Papa up, right? He’s really tired, you know, you’ve been keeping him up quite a lot,” said Alec playfully. It was then that Maddie finally calmed down, her eyes curiously watching her dad and she blinked a few times, yawning and then she whined again.

“Good girl,” said Alec, praising his daughter and he then chuckled, gently caressing Maddie’s cheek with his thumb when he saw that she was fussy, which meant that she was probably hungry. “Are you hungry, sweet pea?” asked Alec, grinning at the nickname. Magnus had quite the talent with giving people nicknames and it was really starting to rub off on Alec as well. Besides, he liked it.

Before Maddie could start crying again, Alec gave his daughter her pacifier for the time being and then carried her to the kitchen. When he placed her into her rocking chair, she started squirming again and Alec calmed her down by gently rocking the chair and her eyes went immediately to the little toys, which were dangling down from handle. Her eyes widened and she reached up with her hands, wiggling them around as if she was trying to grab onto the little flowers and butterfly toys. Her face brightened as a smile spread across her face and Alec pressed his lips together as he allowed himself a moment or two to just watch his daughter. Accompanied with all of that, Alec started humming her the melody of her favourite song, which seemed to cheer up the little Maddie up even more.

After a few more moments, Alec reminded himself why he was in the kitchen in the first place and he quickly prepared the baby formula for his daughter. Once done with that, he turned around to Maddie, who had dropped her pacifier out and was quietly mumbling something, letting out a loud “ooh,” when she grabbed onto the butterfly and Alec chuckled. Alec’s chuckle startled Maddie and she literally jumped when she saw her dad. Not wanting to waste any more time, Alec picked up Maddie back into his arms and then sit down giving Maddie the bottle.

It was then that Maddie finally calmed down and Alec’s heart filled with love again as he watched his daughter drinking the milk. The past two months were the best months in his entire life. Not only that Maddie made him and Magnus beyond happy, but things with his family finally started to calm down. After Maddie was born, all of the drama with Robert and Maryse was over; the two of them were completely different after seeing their granddaughter. They made sure that they apologised to Magnus and to Isabelle properly and Alec forgave both of them, giving them another chance. Isabelle’s and Maryse’s relationship was still a little bit rocky, but it was a lot better than it was before. From what Alec heard, Maryse and Robert even agreed on meeting Clary’s parents and the whole meeting of the parents went better than Izzy had anticipated.

“You know, you’re quite the miracle. Because of you, our family is finally slowly starting to come back together,” whispered the Alpha and then pressed his lips together. Alec’s smile grew when Maddie grabbed onto his thumb as she was still drinking the milk; that was one of the things that she loved to do. Honestly, Alec loved being a dad more than he anticipated. Magnus was a great parent as well; he was great with their little daughter and gave her everything that she wanted or needed. They both spoiled her rotten and seeing her bright smile made all of the sleepless nights worth it.

After being done with her bottle, Alec continued rocking his daughter in attempt to make her fall back asleep. But once she was awake, it was hard getting her back asleep was what both Alec and Magnus learned pretty later on and Alec snickered; she was still so young and already rebelling against her bed-time. Even though Alec spent more than half an hour singing all of the lullabies and other songs that he knew, she wasn’t showing any signs of falling back asleep and Alec was already running out of the material. He was starting to make himself fall asleep and he yawned, leaning back against the chair. His loud yawn startled Maddie and then she smiled, Alec frowning.

“Oh, you think this is funny, huh?” asked Alec and smiled when he saw that Maddie was still smiling. The way she was smiling up at reminded him of Magnus and he just shook his head, they really were alike; both of them _loved_ teasing him. “You know what, young lady? You’re not playing fair,” he then scolded Maddie and his heart melted again when the little girl held onto his finger and Alec just closed his eyes tightly. “You really are like Magnus; you’re too adorable and no match for me,” said the Alpha and started laughing softly.

When Alec was somewhere in the middle of feeding his daughter, Magnus woke up when he heard humming coming from the kitchen. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. 3 am. He groaned and turned to his other side, trying to find Alec, but much to his disappointment, his Alpha was nowhere to be found. The baby monitor was also gone, meaning that Alec must’ve been with Maddie and Magnus stretched his arms out. A part of him considered just falling back asleep, but after hearing soft singing coming from the kitchen, Magnus couldn’t resist temptation of stealing a few glances at Alec with Maddie. It wasn’t a rare sight to be seen, but when Alec wasn’t aware that he was watching him, his Alpha was even more adorable playing with their daughter.

Magnus slowly waddled off to the kitchen and carefully opened the door just a bit. Alec didn’t seem to notice that, because he was too busy with trying to make Maddie fall back asleep. Hearing Alec sing made Magnus grin and he let out a small, happy sigh. Alec was great with Maddie, not that he didn’t expect that. But just seeing his Alpha with their child made the Omega feel… _something_ different. It was just beautiful, really, to see Alec with Maddie and Magnus tried his best not to laugh out loud when he heard Alec complaining. Complaining was something that Alec was good at Magnus shook his head; still so childish, but he didn’t mind it one bit.

It was when Alec started talking about him that Magnus decided to let Alec know that he was present there as well. He slowly stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, Alec looking into his direction, his face brightening when he saw his mate there. He kind of felt bad for waking him up, because he knew that his Omega was probably tired, but at the same time, he was happy to see him there. Maybe he knew a better way to put little Maddie back to sleep.

“I would beg to different,” stated Magnus and pressed his lips together. “I’d say you’re the adorable one,” he then said and Alec rolled his eyes. While Magnus’ witty side was starting to rub off on him, it seemed that Alec’s corny side was starting to have an effect on the other.

“Did we wake you up?” asked Alec softly and signed the older one to come closer. Magnus did exactly there and gently ruffled his daughter’s hair when he was closer. Maddie seemed to be happier once Magnus came into the room as well and Alec chuckled. “Now, Papa’s up as well,” commented Alec and Maddie just blinked, but a faint smile was present on her lips. “She was hungry, so I gave her the bottle. But now she doesn’t want to fall asleep,” said Alec and frowned. “How do you do it?”

“She’s a little rebel, isn’t she?” asked Magnus with amusement and he just shrugged. “Singing to her usually does it.”

“I’ve been singing to her for the past half hour and she’s even more awake than before,” said the Alpha and shook his head in disappointment. “I know that I’m tone deaf, but it’s kind of depressing to see that even my own daughter is judging me,” complained Alec, only joking of course and Magnus softly laughed, placing his head on top of Alec’s shoulder and then gently touched Maddie’s head.

“See what I have to put up with, sweet pea? Daddy might look all big and strong, but really he’s just a big softy and you have to be careful to not break his little, fragile heart,” teased Magnus. Alec gave him a strange look and then just shook his head.

“Really, Magnus?”

“Well, I’m not lying, am I?”

“I-” started Alec, but his voice trailed off and a victorious smile spread across the Omega’s face. He then looked down to their daughter in Alec’s lap and he noticed that her eyelids were starting to get heavier and when she yawned, he smiled. Alec noticed that Maddie was falling back asleep as well, so he stopped talking for a moment or so and he just rested his head on top of Magnus’. The Alpha knew that it was thanks to Magnus that Maddie fell asleep so quickly; they were both her fathers, but an Omega’s bond with a child was usually just a bit stronger in the child’s first months. Alec didn’t take that to his heart, it made perfect sense and he grinned when Maddie was finally peacefully asleep in his arms.

“There, you see, she’s asleep now,” whispered Magnus and gently kissed their daughter’s forehead. He then took the girl into his lap, wanting to hold her before carrying her off to her crib. Once he pulled back up and held Maddie, Alec reached up with his hand and gently cupped the Omega’s chin and pulled his face up. Magnus allowed to do Alec as he pleased and he let out a hitched breath when Alec placed his lips on top of his, gently taking his lower lip between his own two and he kissed him gently, almost soothingly. Alec pulled away and smirked when Magnus chased after his lips, dragging his tongue over his lower lip.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus.

“Hmm?”

“Wait for me here,” ordered Magnus and Alec just nodded, with a smirk watching how Magnus slowly carried Maddie into her room, placed her down into her crib and after making sure she had everything that she needed, literally ran back into the kitchen.

Alec was already waiting for him there by the door and he crushed their lips together, lifted him up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom, closing the door after placing Magnus down onto the bed, pouncing on top his Omega. Magnus’ soft laughter filled the bedroom after Alec attacked his neck, wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist and threw his head back when Alec’s lips moved lower, neither of them getting much sleep for the rest of that night again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & opinions are well appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
